


the way you look tonight (lovely, yes you're lovely!)

by artemisbreathe



Series: the art of loving you [2]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda Reincarnation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, highkey soulmates, my babies are fucking happy, patrochilles - Freeform, the way you look tonight by frank sinatra, they are happy, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisbreathe/pseuds/artemisbreathe
Summary: Just some tooth-rooting fluff about Patroclus waking up at three am because of a nightmare of his past life and Achilles being there for him.based on this Tumblr post :"you’re safe as long as you don’t imagine your otp slow dancing to ‘the way you look tonight’ in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders if you do imagine that then you’re ruined im sorry" by buckyhtml





	the way you look tonight (lovely, yes you're lovely!)

Patroclus shot his eyes open and the imagine of his lover's death from their first life slowly disintegrated from his eyes, but printed in his mind firmly. Dreams like this one were a common thing between the two lovers, as their first life had been quite frightening, ending up with both of them dead in the Trojan war, but those were only memories as they were now living happily together.

Slowly turning his head left the dark haired boy saw his most beloved, Achilles, softly snoring next to him. Patroclus rolled on his side, careful not to wake up his lover, and eyed the clock, it read _**2.57 am**. There's no way I'm falling asleep again right now,_ he thought, and with a soft groan he got up and started going downstairs humming one of the songs that recently had been stuck in his mind. Once he got downstairs he set the kettle on and put his music on shuffle, trying not to put the volume too high for he did not want to wake the blond boy who was sleeping upstairs. He looked down and noticed he was still in his "pajamas" which consisted in a pair of boxers and some fuzzy socks. _Who cares_, he thought, _it's not like Achilles has never seen me like this, he's seen me naked for the Gods' sake._

Patroclus put his hands on the counter, sighing, he still thinking about his nightmare and humming the song his phone was playing. The young adult was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even hear someone sneaking behind him, changing the song to _the way you look tonight_, putting their hands on his torso, and hugging him.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
_When the world is cold_

Achilles was singing lowly Frank Sinatra's song, _the way you look tonight_, also know as one of their songs, in his left ear. Patroclus instantly relaxed in his boyfriend's touch, listening closely to the song that he was singing, and even if he had heard it lots of times, it never stopped causing such strong emotions in his stomach.

"I woke up and you were_ gone_."

"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare"

Achilles doesn't answer him, and Patroclus doesn't need his reply to know what he'd probably say _it's okay. I just thought I lost you again._ They never need to talk, their souls have known each other for so long that they can recognize each other just by the their way of breathing alone. Instead, Achilles, as an answer starts moving and swaying their hips to the rhythm of the song. 

  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_And the way you look tonight_

The blond man turned the brown haired to look at him in the face while he kepts singing, and started dancing with his _philtatos._

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you_  
_And the way you look tonight_

Achilles was still singing in Patroclus' left ear making said boy blushing as hell as his head rested on his boyfriend's shoulder, they kept dancing, with Achilles' hands on Patroclus' waist and Patroclus' ones on his boyfriend back, behind his shoulders.

_With each word your tenderness grows_  
_Tearin' my fear apart_  
_And that laugh, wrinkles your nose_  
_Touches my foolish heart_

The once _Aristos Achaion _moved his head to look directly into his lover's eyes, and he got lost in them, even if for everyone else were just bland brown eyes, if you asked about them to Achilles, he'd tell you that they're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, except for Patroclus and every perfect feature of Patroclus. Truth was, that Achilles Pelides was completely and utterly in love with Patroclus. He wouldn't exchange him even for his pride (_it happened in their first life and he still feels sorry_), there was no such thing better than waking up next to his loved one and seeing him as the first thing he saw in the morning, and going to bed every night, and still seeing him before closing his eyes. The ex-soldier's eyes were looking at the boy in front of him with so much love and passion that Patroclus couldn't help but giggle a little for the embarrassment he was feeling. He didn't know how to react to the sight in front of him.

"What's wrong Achilles?"

"Nothing Patroclus, I'm just thanking the Gods because I'm so lucky to have you. Again" _Pa-tro-clus_

_Lovely, never, never change_

The Pelides knelt in front of the person he loved most and kept singing the song. Patroclus just stared at him, his hands covering his mouth and tears gathering in his eyes, but he never adverted his gaze from the man who was kneeling in front of him. The tea had been long ago forgotten as the two were too caught up in the moment to care about something so unimportant. 

_Keep that breathless charm_  
_Won't you please arrange it? _  
_'Cause I love you_  
_A-just the way you look tonight_

Achilles finished singing their song, and pulled out a ring box. The boy in front of him just started sobbing, because, maybe, after all, _this was their happy ending._

"Patroclus. _Mou Philtatos. _We've been together for so much lives that I even lost the count. We didn't always find each other, sometimes we died too early. Sometimes I was married or my soul recognized you too late. Sometimes we got to spend so little time together that it felt like minutes but yet, every life my soul has had without you felt incomplete. You are the missing piece of my heart, and I know, that wherever you are I will always look for you. In every life. Maybe it'll be just a stare, but I'll make sure you'll recognize me. And I know you'll do the same. I love you. You are the moon to my sun. So will you do me the honor of sharing this life and all of the next ones with me, as my husband? Will you marry me?"

Patroclus couldn't breathe, he was sobbing so hard that no air was going through his lungs and Achilles was right there, in front of him, knelt, perfectly still, waiting for an answer, the ring box in his hand now open. It took him a few tries to actually speak actual words, but in the end he did it.

"yes, of course! oh my god!"

And in a second his _philtatos _was taking him in his arms and spinning him, as tears of joy flooded through their eyes. Achilles kept pestering Patroclus' face with kisses. He could not believe it, yet it was happening, _their happy ending. _He carefully put his fiancee down and finally slipped the diamond ring on his lover's ring finger. 

_Life was good. _

"Achilles, you're only wearing your boxers. Did you really put our engagement ring in your boxers?"

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna admit it, I actually cried during achilles' speech. leave feedback please <3 hope y'all like it


End file.
